L'ombre d'une Ombre
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Une ombre se dessine aux abords du camps des Vardens et quelle ombre... OS


Titre : L'ombre d'une Ombre

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Christopher Paolini.

Rating : Tout public

Résumé : Une ombre se dessine aux abords du camps des Vardens et quelle ombre...

Note de l'auteure : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Le principe on a un mot et une heure pour écrire et publier dessus.

Thème donné : Ombre

* * *

><p><strong>L'ombre d'une Ombre.<strong>

Il faisait nuit alors qu'Arya, Eragon et Saphira se reposaient aux confins du campement des Vardens. L'elfe et le dragonnier étaient tous deux plongés dans les rêves éveillés qui leur servaient de sommeil. Saphira les entourait de son corps massif et accueillant. La lune jouait sur les écailles de la dragonne renvoyant une myriade de teintes de bleu tout autour d'eux.

Un frisson les parcourus tous les trois. Quelque chose approchait, quelque chose de dangereux, quelque chose qu'eux seuls avaient affrontés et en été ressortis vivants. Son ombre se dessinait dans les reflets bleutés du sol. Mentalement, Eragon contacta sa dragonne pour quelle ne bouge pas.

- Petit homme, si tu ne te défends pas...

- J'ai la main sur Brisingr et Arya est tout aussi prête au combat que moi. Oromis... une douleur sourde monta en lui au souvenir de son maître mort il y a peu et il du se reprendre. Oromis nous a appris que l'effet de surprise est une arme puissante.

- Oui, petit homme. Nos maitres étaient sages. Mais sache que je brûle de tuer pour apaiser ma peine. Et ce qui s'approche est le fruit de celui qui les as tués.

- Je sais Saphira, je sais et moi aussi je brûle de me venger mais la vengeance ne me définira plus. Je l'ai décidé après avoir vaincu les Raz'ac.

- Tu deviens sage, Eragon.

- Je le dois.

L'ombre bougeait lentement, les observait, ils le savaient. Ce fut au prix de mille effort que le dragonnier ne bougea pas. Il devait attendre que ça soit près de lui, à portée d'épée, pour améliorer ses chances de victoire. Il savait qu'il devait viser le cœur et que la bataille serait rude.

Il se posait toutefois des questions sur l'identité de son ennemi. Qui était-il ? Avait-il été créé par Galbatorix lui-même ? Avait-il été submerger par les esprits qu'il invoquait ? Etait-ce un sorcier Varden ?

Une seconde ombre approcha. Il la reconnu même si son esprit lui était hermétiquement fermé. Angela avait un esprit singulier, tout comme sa personnalité. Elle portait son Hûtvír, arme naine que seul les knurlas du clan Quan pouvaient arborer.

Elle maitrisait son arme avec une adresse rare et il soupçonnait que les nains ne l'avait pas attaquée directement pour cette raison, même s'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer devant l'un d'eux.

Il remarqua ensuite une nouvelle ombre qui se glissa vite près de lui. Venant ronronner sur le flanc de Saphira, Solenblum le chat-garou avait aussi fait son apparition.

Il sentit Arya se tendre un peu plus à son coté. Quand leur ennemi allait-il passer à l'action ? Cette attente était infernale. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient observés et leur assaillant savait maintenant qu'ils étaient éveillés et prêts au combat mais il n'attaquait pas.

Alors, il se souvint de Durza, ombre de son passé. Il se souvint que l'Ombre n'agissait pas inconsidérément, qu'il était fin tacticien. Et qu'il lui avait fallu beaucoup de chance et l'aide de Saphira et d'Arya pour en venir à bout. Et même avec leur aide, il avait été gravement blessé.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva, s'étira comme un chat, son épée à la main. L'ombre s'allongea et sortit de sa cachette. Il ne s'était pas trompé c'était l'ombre d'un Ombre, ou plutôt d'une Ombre. Devant lui se tenait Trianna, le commendant du Du Vangr Gata.

C'était elle, sans l'être vraiment, sa peau avait pali pour prendre une teinte maladive. Ses cheveux et ses yeux avaient pris une teinte sanglante. Elle lui avait dit un jour qu'à chaque fois qu'elle invoquait un esprit, elle se mettait en danger. Oromis avait refusé de lui enseigner l'art de la sorcellerie en lui expliquant en quoi un Ombre Dragonnier aurait pu être terrifiant.

Ce qu'ils avaient oubliés de lui dire, c'est qu'il était difficile de se battre contre un Ombre qui un jour, fut votre allié. Il ressentit une nouvelle peine dans cette océan de tristesse que devenait son cœur. Etait-il voué à combattre ses alliés maintenant ?

Aya, elle, n'eut pas eu ce cas de conscience. Angela non plus. Elles fondirent sur l'Ombre. Le combat faisait rage. Lame contre lame, coup par coup, elles se battaient et tentaient de tuer, celle qui s'était battue à leurs cotés. Il aurait tellement aimé comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Il voudrait tant la sauver.

- Tu ne peux pas.

- Je sais Saphira mais cela ne me console pas pour autant.

- Tu dois la tuer. Réagis, vite, Arya pourrait être tuée et tu n'y résisterait pas.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Je suis en toi Eragon, je connais tes sentiments pour elle. Je les ai compris bien avant que toi même ne les comprennent. Maintenant va, je ne peux pas intervenir. Je risquerais de blesser Arya ou Angela. Si je blesse la première tu m'en voudras et si je blesse la seconde c'est Solemblum qui m'en voudra.

La mort dans l'âme, le jeune homme se lança dans la bataille. Les coups d'épée de Trianna étaient puissants et précis, bien qu'elle ne soit pas habituée au maniement des armes. Il récolta quelques estafilades. Le combat dura ce qui lui parut une éternité. Son ennemi paraissait intouchable. Ce fut Angela, profitant d'une ouverture crée par Arya qui donna le coup de grâce, en plein cœur, qui libéra Trianna et les esprits qui la possédait.

Eragon sursauta et sorti de son songe en sueur et plus fatigué que jamais.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, demanda Saphira d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Un mauvais rêve, rendors toi. Tu as besoin de repos. Tu as volé vite et loin et ensuite tu t'es battue.

Une fois sa dragonne rassurée, le jeune homme ferma à nouveau les yeux, se laissant emporter dans le flots de ses rêves éveillés. Mais dans l'ombre, une Ombre veillait...


End file.
